


DeadLove Au (Good Omens)

by Dawn_Rosa



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-27 03:43:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20401114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_Rosa/pseuds/Dawn_Rosa
Summary: If I write this well enough, everything will work out in at least one of the endings. To clarify the basics, the "demons" (minus Crowley) and Gabriel are all ghosts. Crowley is a college kid who moved into a haunted rental because it was cheaper than dorm prices. Gabriel and Beelzebub are the couple that kept scaring everyone out of their house. Ligur comes along as a wandering spirit and longs to be seen by the living. Crowley saw Ligur, and the plot thickens from there. This is definitely a love story. A twisted one, but -... well, you'll see. Maybe Ligur gets what he wants, or maybe everyone gets their 'happy'-ish 'ending'. Everyone is human in this au, it's just some of them are dead. :) Fanart and Cosplay of these characters are welcome! Say hi to Dawn Rosa or XBluewing5 on Tiktok if you would like to join our DeadLove tag! (Crowley and Ligur are already claimed)





	DeadLove Au (Good Omens)

If you've ever seen Crowley on his free days, you wouldn't be able to tell what his style really is without talking to him. When he didn't have to wear a uniform, he enjoyed wearing a black and white striped jacket over either a red or black shirt. Depending on his mood or the day's events, he'd either wear a black or dark blue skirt or jeans. He also wore sunglasses, fingerless gloves, and a red scarf- these three items were in his everyday wear, even if he deviated from his regular style. Crowley describes himself as a loner legacy student who's "old enough to smoke, but too young to drink." Even though he's never really cared much for either activity. His idea was to be vague. This puts Crowley between the ages of 18, at the youngest, and 20, at the oldest. Anthony Crowley Demeter had a very financially stable childhood and may be considered spoiled by some standards, as his parents had a healthy relationship and he was an only child. His parents opted to pay for a rental house near the college instead of sending him to the dorms, because it was a cheap price. His parents paid for his tuition, as well. The rest was up to Crowley. He had to get a job to pay for the utilities and his school books.Here’s where it gets a little complicated for young mister Demeter, he had no cell phone or car. He did, however, have a bus pass from his college. He could ride it to pretty much anywhere across the small college town. Now the house itself wasn’t the reason the rental price was so cheap. There were two ghosts residing in it, and the dead couple wasn’t too keen on sharing. With it being a small town, everyone that lived there knew about it. The Demeters were out of the loop, since they had moved out of the town after they graduated. The house already came with furniture, so Crowley packed light. He brought his clothes, accessories, hygiene equipment, sentimental items, and his personal study furnishings. A desk and five boxes, to put it in perspective. He got there two months before school started, and within his first week he had gotten a bus pass, campus ID, and a weekend job. Things were going great, for now. 

Gabriel and Beelzebub were a grumpy couple, and unable to leave their house. Beelzebub was the one who got violent most of the time, but Gabriel was the one who gave most people the extremely uncomfortable feeling of being watched by unapproving eyes. Beelzebub has an obsession with flies, and even has a room dedicated to them. This is what scared away a lot of people, which made Beelzebub have mixed feelings. Sad when no one shares your interests, but great when they leave your stuff alone. Beelzebub has actually murdered a potential renter for entering their room of flies. Gabriel rarely goes in there himself, but he prefers to keep the rest of the house tidy. The couple have no idea they’re dead, but hate the fact that everyone ignores their existence. Well, almost everyone. The kid that just moved in seems to stare back sometimes… None of them had engaged in direct conversation yet. The ghosts had their fair share of not being heard, and Crowley thought they were hallucinations.

Ligur classified as a wandering spirit. He could go anywhere, sort of. He had to follow someone, or something, for a while he was following his own corpse. Morbid and … well, unpleasant. He started gravitating towards the haunted house once he was able to break away from haunting the people handling his dead body. Just an intuition or something. A hope that maybe, whoever was stupid enough to try living there, could see him. That’s all Ligur wanted, really. To be seen, to be heard. To stop being the ignored presence.


End file.
